Runaway
by The1967TARDISat221B
Summary: she looked so small and broken, he wanted to do everything in his power to make her whole again. taang fic that my muse kept bugging me about, ONESHOT! no flames but constructive critisism accepted, thanks I don't know if this is any good but it was


Runaway

A/n: okay, this is just a little song fic that's kinda been in my head for a while and I just couldn't get it out. I swear one of these days mishty (my muse) is just gonna kill me, literally. Anyway enough of my problems on with the story. Plus I'm just about in love with the song.

Disclaimer: if I owned this I wouldn't be creped out by my dad's maids, in case it's not clear NO!

-0-

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah._

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days._

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground._

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow._

Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no.

Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud.

It was not tophs's best day. She had woken up to find socka and sucki sucking each other's faces right in front of her room. Then she had figured Katara for once in her life had over slept so there was no breakfast. And worst of all twinkle toes was nowhere to be found. He still needed to be trained or he would never defeat the fire lord. She had slowly gotten of the bed and taken the comfortable red night gown off. She then made her way towards the training ground but not before yelling at socka and sucki to get a room. When she reached the training ground she heavily sat on a rock.

"Oh spirits Aang if only you weren't so childish" she said to practically no one.

"If I wasn't so childish I wouldn't be any fun" came Aangs reply from somewhere behind a bush

_And I feel so alive_

_I can't help myself _

_Don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and lose control._

_Throw my hands up and let it go._

"Where the hell have you been!" she screamed jumping up from her perch on the rock

"Around." Aang replied casually.

"Around, you had me worried sick and all you can say is that you were AROUND!" she replied stalking closer to Aang until they were face to face

Aang finally realized that his sifu was in one of her moods, he became too scared to realize she had said she was worries about him. He slowly started to head towards her favorite place, the cliff, meanwhile slowly coaxing her with his calm voice. It was almost sunset, she couldn't see it but he knew it would calm her down.

"Now Toph be reasonable." Aang said while leading her away from the training grounds.

"Run twinkle toes." She said calmly, it was a warning that was worse than her yelling at him.

Aang ran for the hills but not fast enough that Toph couldn't catch up, he still wanted to be the one to calm her.

_Forget about everything and run away yeah_

I just wanna fall and lose myself

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_

_Forget about everything and run away yeah_

After running for about ten minutes Aang finally reached the top of the cliff, Toph was soon to follow. Before her feet even touched the ground she knew where he had taken her and instantly felt mad again. Who was he to think that he could just calm her down, she couldn't even see the damn sunset.

"What the hell twinkle toes, I know where we are, and this doesn't change anything." Toph said resisting the urge to wring the monk's neck.

Aang said nothing knowing that with Toph silence was the best therapy. But this time Aangs usual wouldn't do, she was in an extremely exasperated mood, but she had no idea why. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except everyone had paired up. Even sparky had feelings for the sugar queen, Toph was once again alone.

"Toph, tell me." Aang said in his most reasonable voice, it always calmed her, it did its job.

_So so s how I'm doing if you're wondering_

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_

Toph slowly felt her fists unclench themselves; the adrenaline that usually came with her anger was leaving her. She could feel Aangs heartbeat slow down as he saw her.

"Come on Toph, if you don't come ill have to make you." Aang said referring to the many times he had bended the earth.

_Stay there come closer it at your own risk you know how it is life can be a bitch._

Toph still refused to move so Aang had to earthbend her closer to him. She tried to resist but right now he was stronger than she, a rare occasion. When aang saw tears in her eyes, he immediately hugged he, drawing her small form into his arms. Toph took notice that he was much taller than her, and that his arms were growing new muscles, she felt small and safe in them, a rare and new feeling for Toph Bei Fong.

"You have to tell someone eventually" Aang said, that phrase had reached Toph, she would have to tell someone, but she had no one to tell, no shoulder to cry on.

Seeing Toph in this condition was new to Aang and he felt as if though he needed to do everything in his power to help her get back to normal, but right now she was too broken. He had always loved her but been too afraid to do anything, now might be his only chance. He slowly patted her hair down and let it out of its tight bun. Toph sobbed lightly against his shoulder. She felt so weak and small and helpless, just like everyone thought she was. She put on a brave front but on the inside she was no better than what her parents saw, and she hated herself for that.

"Toph, you're not going to feel better until you tell someone, tell me what bothering you." Aang repeated softly into her ear.

"I'm alone." She said so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear.

"What do you mean you're alone, you have the whole gang behind you." Aang said confused. At this Toph pulled away and stared straight into his gray eyes.

"you have all paired up, after the war everyone will have to move on, I will be alone and at the mercy of my damn parents again, I really don't know what to do." She said slightly noticing how close their faces were.

"no you won't." Aang answered the question in Tophs eyes, "You'll have me." He said as he leaned closer. He slowly, almost shyly moved his mouth over hers. She stared at him surprised before finally melting into the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly on each others, they could both feel that. Toph was the first to pull away.

"What about Katara?" she asked blushing a pretty shade of pink.

"She has Zuko." Aang said before pulling her into another kiss this one not so innocent he was about to ask to enter her mouth when he remembered he had something to say.

"I love you, Toph" he said slowly, while the words sunk in he could practically hear her thinking, she wasn't alone no matter who she was, she would always have Aang.

"I love you too" she said, with that Aang seized her small waist in his hands and kissed her passionately, finally noticing how over the years she had gained a figure that might even be better than Katara's.

-0-

At camp, late at night

"Anyone seen Toph or Aang today?" asked Katara a little flushed from the major make out session with Zuko she had just had.

"Nope only saw her this morning when me and Suki were … um… practicing" he stuttered at the end.

Zuko then walks in and puts his arm around Katara, them he leans down and whispers something in her ear, her eyes grow wide before she gets a small mischievous smile on her lips and says:

"Tell them there's soup on the pot." Said Katara as she and Zuko moved towards the master bedroom.

-0-

In the end no one slept very well that night;), but today toph had found something out: she had always had multiple personalities but she was only toph when she was around Aang and she wanted it to stay that way.

-0-

A/n I finished this at around 12:00am so I'm not really sure if this is any good, it will be up to my readers to decide. Anyway please don't flame this, I will accept constructive criticism though, thanks. I feel kind of odd about this story mainly because I don't know where it came from, it kinda just wrote itself. Anyway please R&R thanks.

Karla m


End file.
